Warriors of Ice
The Warriors of Ice are AncientMegatheriumon and his legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Ice he left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Ice have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientMegatheriummon AncientMegatheriumon is an Ancient Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and the prehistoric Megatherium. It possesses the attribute of "Ice", and is one of the legendary "Ancient Warriors" that saved the ancient Digital World. It is said that the power and bravery it possesses can adapt even to the intense cold of the freezing tundra. Its abilities were given to the "Mammal" and "Icy" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientmegatheriumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientMegateriumon] Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks * Freezing Blizzard: Generates a super-blizzard at absolute zero which suspends the atomic movement of every object. * Great Snowplow: Performs a super-charge which easily destroys even the eternally-frozen gigantic icebergs. Kumamon Kumamon (sometimes mispelled as Chakkemon in the brazillian dub) is a Beast Man Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon whose Japanese name and design is derived from the fictional Zaku II and whose English name and design is derived from the . Kumamon has abundant survival knowledge, and it calls himself the Sergeant of "Polar Army" Arctic District Defense Team. It is equipped with "Romeo", a launcher which can fire different types of snowballs. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digital Monster D-Project Kumamon can be obtained by giving the Human Spirit of Ice to a Patamon or Angemon. Attacks * Blizzard Blaster (Snow Bomber): Randomly fires frozen snowballs from its Romeo launcher. * : Blows cold wind from its mouth to freeze its opponents. * is a combination of and La La La.: Attacks by turning into an icicle or other forms of malleable ice. Korikakumon Korikakumon is a Beast Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon whose English name and design is derived from and Ikkakumon and whose Japanese name and design is derived from "blizzard". It is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Ice. Korikakumon has two tomahawks, named "Eji" and "Oji". It attacks while calling out the name of its intended attack, and its perkiness allows it to advantageously advance in battle, despite the fact that it is an easily elated Digimon. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks *'Avalanche Axes' (Avalanche Step): A combination of cutting-attacks using its tomahawks. This attack also fires a blast of ice and snow shaped into an arrow. *'Frozen Arrowheads' (Gletscher Torpedo, ): Wraps the arrow heads on its braids around an enemy, holding them in place. Daipenmon Daipenmon is a Cyborg Digimon and a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from and Penmon or the penguin, as well as a hand cranked kakigōri machine. It is the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Ice, also known as the in Japanese media Daipenmon is a giant penguin-like ice shaving machine with two popsicles named "Kakikaki-kun", a red one and a blue one. When attacking it uses the popsicles to shoot blasts of ice or uses them as swords. Digimon Xros Wars Under the Bagra Army Head Officer Lilithmon's orders, IceDevimon and his subordinates release Daipenmon from its seal. Daipenmon proceeds to trap IceDevimon within its blue Kakikaki-kun and launches an assault on Bastia Castle. Its power is immense as it annihilates the opposing force and traps everything within a layer of ice. When Lilithmon explodes with anger, she forces a fusion between it and IceDevimon to become IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent. Daipenmon is killed when IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent is defeated. Attacks * *'Blue Hawaii Death' Attacks in Super Digica Taisen *'Kakikaki-kun Blast' *'Storm Hammer Breaker' Notes and References Category:Legendary Warriors